


Home Sweet Home

by thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere/pseuds/thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drives all day to make sure he can sleep next to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

Dean was exhausted. It had been a long, hard hunt and an even longer drive back to the bunker, but Dean had been determined to get home before midnight. He had promised Cas that he would only be gone for a week so if he made it back before midnight he would totally be keeping his promise. Instead of renting a motel room with Sam, Dean had driven eight hours, straight back to the bunker.

With a sigh of relief he pulled the Impala into the garage with only 20 minutes left until midnight. He gathered his things and practically ran into the bunker, only slowing down when he reached his bedroom door. _Their_ bedroom door. He opened it as quietly as possible and slipped inside. The light from the hallway was enough to see Cas sleeping soundly in the bed. In _their_ bed.

Dean was still slightly overwhelmed (but in the best possible way) that he and Cas were _together_ together. Their romantic relationship was still so new that this had been the first time they had been apart for longer than a few hours. Dean made sure the door was closed behind him before he stipped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

Thankfully, Cas wasn’t surprised when he woke up to find Dean sneaking under the covers. He simply hummed happily and pulled Dean closer so that Dean’s back was flush against Cas’ chest. “I thought you weren’t getting home until tomorrow,” he murmured, placing a soft kiss on Dean’s shoulder.

“I told you I’d be back in a week,” Dean whispered.  He folded his arms over Cas’ and laced their fingers together. “Cas?”

“Shh, I’m trying to sleep. My boyfriend is getting home tomorrow and I planned a special surprise for him.”

Dean chuckled. “Don’t want to ruin anything for your boyfriend,” he said with a smile.

“No, I don’t,” Cas agreed. “He deserves everything special, especially from me.”

Dean’s stomach filled with butterflies. It was strange to be accepting so much positive and unrestrained affection from Cas. But Dean’s heart and soul soaked it all up, like Cas was a long awaited rainfall on the dry, Kansas prairie.

Dean brought one of Cas’ hands up to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. “He’s lucky to have you,” he said. After a moment of silence he asked, “Do you think he’ll share?”

Cas gave a little chuckle in response. “Dean,” he said, nuzzling his nose along Dean’s hairline. “Go to sleep, I’m sure you’ve had a long drive. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” Dean whispered.

“Promise,” Cas confirmed.

They were both asleep within moments.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Working through some standard Destiel tropes to find out what I like writing. Tags will change as I post more stories. This series will definitely earn an explicit rating (eventually). Come visit me at thisisntreallymeimnotreallyhere.tumblr.com


End file.
